My Dearest Alice
by Alice-Jaspers Girl
Summary: these are Jasper's last words to ALice. in another story set fire to the third bar jasper has to save rosalie in a fire, but in return...kills himself. this is his last letter to his Alice before he dies.


Alice,

My darling dear im so sorry I had to go like this…I wanted to save her, she deserved to be saved more than I do. Please forgive her. for me… I will miss you every day for the rest of forever. But I need you to move on with your life. PLEASE. I needed to do this. I know I should not have left you, and trust me…I didn't want to. But I knew I had no other option. If I hadn't saved Rosalie I would have been dead anyways. My darling Alice…I have left my ring for you in the house. I need you to keep that ring, as I would have never taken it off if it hadn't come to this. I promise to think of you forever. And my Alice, please….always remember that no matter what, I will be your Jasper, and onlt YOUR Jasper. I know this note is all you will have left of me… and I am sorry. But I want you to know that I will be with you still. Please, for my sake… don't give up on life just because im not there, please…. Live on. For Bella, for Edward…for ESME! For your father, Emmett, and even Rose…. But mainly live on for me. I am scribbling this note as fast as I can, but as I look around the world is burning, on fire. My love for you Alice was a fire. And in a way I always knew that one day my love for you would kill me. I know this is all you have left of me and I want you to treasure this note, because enclosed in this is my heart. I have left it for you. KEEP IT! It is yours. Forever. My Darling girl…all I can say is sorry. I have broken my one promise to you. I know being a vampire and all no one would have expected this, and I knew this will hurt everyone that I love, but I was raised to save women. That was my job. Women and children must be saved. I wanted to be with you forever. But forever ends…today. No body wants it to, and I know you didn't see this coming. No one could have. Alice….if it was you and me in a burning house…what would you have done? Tried and save me? Or killed me?... you know the answer. And I could have done the same. Rose is family, so she counts and fits into the same rules. She is standing over my shoulder reading this and I want you to know that she objected to this the while time baby girl. I am also giving Rosie a camera of ours along with a few photos to save. Those are important Alice. I need to go… I wanted to say goodbye to you, but this is impossible. I would just like to thank the sweet lord that you are NOT here right now, I would have needed to kill myself more than I t was necessary. No danger for my sweet darling little baby girl. My wife loves me. And I love my wife. I have a picture of us in my pocket, and I plan to keep it there. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you. I know these words aren't spoken now as they normally are, but I want you to hear them with as much passion as I give to you always. These words are not flat; they are my last will and testament. All that I have to give, all that is mine, all that I can give….I give it to you. Anything you find is yours. Along with this I give you the rest of the love that I have. And I want you to take it and live. Be Alice. Please, for me. That's all I ask of you is to be you. I am not gone my dear. I am simply out of sight. I love you. Please, just know that I love you. I am doing this for you. Tell Esme that I am sorry, and that I love her. Tell Carlisle the same. Tell Edward that he was the best brother anyone could ask for and tell him to tell Bella to keep you happy, no matter what it takes. And that I love them both. Give Emmett all of my love and tell him to keep strong, for you, for himself, for Rose, for everyone. And to watch over you, and to be your protector. My job is his. Let him be as protective as possible my baby. Remember, my wish for you is to always know that I love you. And that I wasn't to be with you forever, remember the times that I held you. Keep those pictures close to you heart, and to let my memory stay with you. Look at the moon. Wherever I am… I will be looking too. I have to end this letter because the fire is spreading. I love my family. And they will always have a place in my heart. Thank them for taking me in, taking us in and being the best family anyone could ever ask for my Alice. Keep a promise to yourself that you will as always do what I ask, and don't follow after me. LIVE! Please Alice. It would kill me if you killed yourself. Please keep living. No matter what. Keep moving forward. Forgive your sister, she is the only one you have….for now. Whatever happens, im there with you. Laughing, crying, giving you hugs, massages, kisses, tickling you. Making you smile. And whenever it rains…im there. Reminding you that im still here somewhere. When it's sunny, im in the clouds. Fighting to come closer to you. The wind is my whisper to you. Im here Alice. Im here. I always will be. The sun on your skin is my kisses. I will always love you. I must go now… im sorry. I have to save rose too. So you can get my letter. I will try my hardest to save myself, but I don't see it happening. I want to get to you, and tell you im fine. I want to love you one more time. Tell you that im not leaving…but im not. Im always there. I always will be. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.. Just remember that, because it is all that matters. Keep yourself safe my Darling, sweetie, lovely, beautiful, sexy- ass, smart, wondrous, amazing, truly perfect wifey. My little monster will always be you. Forever. I love you MY ALICE! I love you!! I LOVE YOU!

JASPER WHITLOCK HALE. 3 3 3 3


End file.
